Gilmore Girls:The Continuing Story
by creativeangel89
Summary: It's is five years on from Rory's graduation from Yale and she is now working at The New York Daily News getting on with life after Logan Huntzburger but one phone call changes everything and Rory now has to figure out what she really wants from life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you guy's like it. I'm not brilliant but I did this for fun. I welcome reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update ASAP!**

* * *

"Miss Gilmore!" Rory turned around to see her assistant Roger holding out her black leather bag. She hurried towards him and thanked God she had been able to find someone arguably more compitent than herself.

"Thanks Roger. What would I do without you?" He grinned and headed back towards his desk. Rory headed into the elavator and pressed the button for the ground floor. As she waited she glanced at her blackberry and saw several e-mails from her mother, probably a list of possible excuses to get out friday night dinner with Richard and Emily. The elavator pinged and Rory headed out of the main door and onto 33rd street. Before she left for the night however, she turned back as she always did and admired the New York Daily News building where she had been working for the past year. She was twenty seven and already had her dream job. Right now she had been asigned to the Entertainment department and oh how she loved writing about Michael Jackson's upcoming fiftieth Birthday and the thrills of the two New Yorker's that had been added to the "Survivor" cast. Who was she kidding? She did love it. She loved that she was writing articles for the fifth most-widely circulated daily newspaper in the United States. She also loved her new appartment on nineth avenue and how at home funky purple throw pillows looked, that Loralei had sent last week. She was still without a decent coffee table but that would be fixed on Sunday when her Grandmother dragged her shopping for antiques in Providence. She smiled to herself and then headed home.

She entered her appartment building and strode through the lobby and into the elevator. She hit the button for the sixth floor and entered her appartment at five-forty. She quickly headed into her bedroom and threw her grey slacks and burgundy sweater on her bed, before racing to her wardrobe and selecting her new emerald green Jersey dress which she had found at Barney's in the sale. Sixty percent off! She had bought it two weeks ago when she had gone comfort shopping after breaking up with Morgan. Her grandparents had set them up at a fundraiser 5 months ago and they had been dating since then. She remembered the night he had stopped by her appartment a fortnight ago and listed all of her flaws and had told her he needed more commitment. What was wrong with guy's these day's. They were all turning into women. Hadn't she given him enough commitment already. She'd gone out to dinner with him three times a week even though she was always too busy, she had made the time anyway. She'd let him parade her in front of his parents and all of their friends at their Wedding Anniversary last month and she allowed the occasional sleepover. What more did he want. She tried to focus on blaming him but she had started to notice a pattern with all of her relationships over the past few years. They had always been the one to end it and their excuses were always the same. Lack of commitment, how she was always distracted and distant. How could she have been distant when she was sitting right across the dinner table from them. What did they know anyway? She unscrewed her hair from the tight chignon she had assembled that morning and ruffeled her hair until it fell at her shoulders in the dark brown waves Emily adrored. She applied another coat of mascara and dabbed some more blusher across her creamy skin before swiping her pink gloss across her lips. Ready to go. She flew outside and headed to the near by parking lot where her silver mecedes, that had been a twenty-fifth birthday present from Richard and Emily, sat. She slid in and turned the radio up full blast so that everyone within a two block radious could hear the drones of Jimmy Eat World.

Rory arrived her Grandparents House in Hartford at seven-thirty and jumped out of her car to meet her Mom who was parking her Jeep. "Hey Mom"

"Hey Hun, did you get my funky throw pillows". She smiled at her daughter and embraced her before they made their way to the front door.

Rory smiled. "They're sitting at home on my sofa as we speak". The maid answered the door and took their coats before they heard the farmiliar sound that was unmistakably Emily Gilmore.

"Hello Rory" she said as she kissed her grandaughter on the cheek.

"Hey Grandma". Rory made her way into the living room to greet her Grandpa whilst Loralei and Emily greeted eachother and then made their way into the living room to take a seat on the sofa across from Rory and her Grandfather.

"What are you girls having to drink?" Asked Richard as he rose and made him way over to the drinks cabinet to retrive his scotch.

"I'll have a martini please dad".

"And I'll just have a club soda please Grandpa".

"I'll fix that for you Rory", said Emily rising gracefully from her seat next to Loralei. Twenty minutes later they were situated around the dinner table.

"We were so sorry to hear about you and Morgan Rory. You're Grandfather and I really thought the two of you would be a match made in heaven", offered Emily over their greek slad starter.

"Hey Mom, can I have more wine?" Loralei smirked at her daighter but unfortunately Emily was undeterred.

"Although, I always said there was something about Morgan that I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it's for the best". Emily stared mornfully at her salad and sighed heavily. Neither one of her Grandparents would admit it but Rory knew they were hoping she would settle down soon but Rory could never get to that point without remebering what she had had with Logan and then all of a sudden her relationships seemed doomed to failure. As though Richard could read her mind, his face illuminated and he interrupted her thoughts.

"Your Grandmother forgot to mention. We saw Logan the other day at the country club. His divorce from Kate was finalised last week. It's a terribe shame but now that he's been disinherited, it seems to have given him a push in the right direction and he's doing extremely well for himself you know".

Rory looked across to her Mother who gave a her a pitying smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Grandpa. Logan deserves it".

Emily gave a knowing look at Richard and then turned her attention back to Rory. "He asked about you, you know".

Rory was suddenly alert. "What did he say", she tried not to sound to eager to hear their answer.

"Just that he hopes you doing well and he asked about where you were living now and about the newspaper that's all".

"What did you tell him?"

Emily smiled. "Just that you were living in New York and that you worked at the New York Daily News and you're doing very well for yourself".

"Right", well...that's great...that he's doing well and you told him I'm doing well..." she tailed off and spent the rest of Dinner trying to down play her break up with Morgan.

After an agonising ninety minutes, dinner was over and Rory had said her goodbye's and was on her way back to New York.

Rory arrived home at around eleven fifty and was exausted from dodging questions about her failed relationship with Morgan. She turned on her answering machine to listen to her new massages and kicked off her shoes before sinking into her sofa and resting her head on one of the new purple throw pillows. She closed her eyes and listened to her editor rattle on about the reliability of one of her sources and then there was a message from Christopher her father about their lunch date on Tuesday. There was also a message from Loralei appologising for the disastrous evening. Finally when the second to last message had ended and Rory had almost fallen asleep, the last message began and her head shot up.

"Hey Rory it's Logan. Listen, I don't know whether Richard and Emily mentioned it but I saw them at the country club and they gave me your number...I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I'm going to be in New York on Wendesday for a few hours and I thought maybe we could do lunch if you're not too busy. I'd really like to catch up. Anyway if you do just call my office and leave word with my assistant Charlie. Bye".

Oh my God! Logan Huntzburger wanted to catch up! She hadn't seen or spoken to him in what...five years!? What could they possibly have to say to eachother. She had assumed that he'd been bitter all of these years. After she had turned down his engagement, they hadn't spoken and a year later she had seen the announcement of his engagement to Katherine Blake in the classifides one morning. They had been married not long after and she had assumed he was happy but since then he had filed for divorce and had been disinherited. He was smart though and she was glad he was doing well for himself but she felt sick and she gave a queezy sigh and dropped her head back onto the sofa and tried not to cry as she held her stomach and thought about the day Logan Huntzburger had asked Rory Gilmore to marry him...and she had said no!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx for ur reviews. This chapter is shorter than the first but next time I update it will be longer.**

Lorelai drove back home to Stars Hollow to the sound of Sheryl Crow and felt content. So many times in her life she had felt anxious and depressed, sometimes even heartbroken and had always had to put on a brave face and smiled through it all. Now when she smiled or laughed and told people she was happy she actually meant it. Everything was going great with Rory and there hadn't even been any recent bust up's with Richard or Emily. For once, her personal life was making her happy. This suddenly put her on edge. It wasn't that she was a pessimist but she knew from experience that whenever she felt good about anything, something bad was about to happen. She mulled it over in her mind for a few moments and then dismissed it. She was now driving through Stars Hollow and she waved to Miss Patty who was stood in the entrance way to her dance studio and she smiled and also waved as Lorelai passed.

She put her Jeep into park and she pulled up outside of her house and reached for her bag before climbing out of her car. The noticed the lights were still on in the living room and her bedroom so they must still be awake. She entered through the front door and halted as a screaming four year old little girl came bounding up to her kitted out in her Barney pajamas with fading pink spots all over her face whilst her dark curly hair went wild.

"Mommy, what took you so long?" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Sorry kid. Grandma and Grandpa sure can talk and then you think you'll never get to leave". A little furrow appeared at her daughters dark brows.

"Did you tell Grandma I still got's chicken pots?"

Loralei laughed. "You betcha I did and………." Lorelai pulled out a chocolate box from inside her purse and handed it over.

"Lexie you know you have to save that until tomorrow right?"

Lexie spun around and gave her father her dirtiest look yet. Lorelai turned to her husband, then back to her daughter, then back to her husband before admitting defeat.

"Sorry kiddo. You can have it tomorrow. Now its way past your bedtime, you go get ready for bed with Daddy and I'll be there in a minute".

Lexie dropped her head and shuffled past her Father down the hall and disappeared into her bedroom that still held most of Rory's old books on a shelf across one wall.

Lorelai's husband smiled at her and then followed his daughter.

She hurried upstairs and cleared her face of the make-up she'd applied earlier that evening and slipped off her stilettos before heading back downstairs to wish her daughter goodnight.

Once Lexie was safely asleep Lorelai changed into her own pajama's which consisted of her husbands' old T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She slipped into bed and turned off her bedside lamp. Her husband immediately draped one arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Lorelai".

She smiled and turned to face him. "I love you too, Luke".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guy's. Thanx to everyone for reviewing. I'm quite new at this so I appriciate everyone reading my story and for giving me feedback. My story isn't perfect but I'm having fun doing this and I hope you're all enjoying! I've been asked to update and I had some free time so I've managed to write a new chapter. I hope you like it and please give me feedback.**

* * *

It was twelve fifteen on Wednesday and Logan Huntzburger had just finished with the last of his morning meetings. He had flown into New York from Chicago last night for business and now he was on his way to meet Rory. He stepped out of the Ritz Carlton, hailed a cab and headed for Ninth Avenue. He surveyed the bustling streets of New York as the cab wove its way through the City and he thought about how much Rory must love it here. She always had wanted to be a big city reporter and now she was living the life she'd dreamed of. When they arrived outside of her apartment building, Logan handed the driver a handful of bills before stepping out of the cab onto the street. The doorman greeted him with a curt nod and then opened the door for him as he entered her building. Rory had left word at his office and according to his assistant she lived on the sixth floor so he made his way over to the elevator and hit the button. He couldn't believe he was about to see her again after five years. He had been bitter for a while after her rejection but in the end he had understood why she couldn't marry him. He had given her an ultimatum all those years ago and now he understood that she had made the right decision. They wouldn't have been happy and they had both wanted too much out of life too have settled down then. When he had spoken to Richard and Emily they hadn't mentioned a boyfriend or anything more serious for that matter and he hoped to God there wasn't anyone else.

The elevator pinged and he unconsciously held his breath. He stepped into the hallway and headed for apartment 24. He forced himself to knock and he waited for her to answer. The last five years had been leading to this and it felt surreal to him. He suddenly found himself trying to remember what she looked like and panicked when he couldn't get a clear image in his head. Just then, she opened the door and he caught his first glimpse of her and silently cursed himself. Of course he remembered what she looked like, he would have recognized that face anywhere and for a moment he just studied her. Her dark wavy locks fell over her shoulders and he observed that her creamy skin and peachy cheeks looked just as they used to. As his eyes wandered to her rose colored lips, he stopped and realized he was now staring. He laughed at himself and a huge smile took over her pretty face.

"Are you coming in or are you gonna stay in the hallway all day?"

He grinned and followed her inside. As he moved further into the living room, he admired the dark wood coffee table and her outlandish black and purple wave sofa. "Nice place you got here Ace".

She looked around and gave a pleasurable smile. "Why thank you. Do you like my sofa?"

He laughed. "I do like your sofa".

"What about my funky purple throw pillows?"

"I love the pillows".

"I will tell my Mother you like them. You want some coffee?"

"Still addicted?"

"Of course. You shouldn't have expected anything less".

"Ok Ace. One coffee and then I'm taking you to lunch, I'm starving".

She headed over to the kitchen area and hit the on switch on her coffee machine and then grabbed for two black ceramic mugs. He made his way over to her sofa and sat down. Whilst she was occupied with the coffee, he closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that this was real. She interrupted his thoughts.

"You want cream and sugar?"

"Sure".

Minutes later, she was at his side with two mugs in her hands and he gratefully accepted one.

"So, what have you been up to? I mean it's been so long".

"A lot actually...I mean if my meeting went well today, I'm hoping that the company can branch out and we can have an office here in New York. I love Chicago but you can't beat Manhattan".

"True", she smiled. "So you want to move here! Logan that's great and your company's doing great. I really am happy for you".

"Me? What about you Ace? Working for the New York Daily News? I've read some of your articles. They're good".

"Thank you. You know it's weird. Who would have thought we'd both end up here? "

"I know and when I ran into Richard and Emily at the country club, I told them I was coming to New York. You know this lunch was their idea but I'm glad they suggested it. It's great seeing you Rory".

They both finished their coffees and rose from the comfortable sofa. Rory took her black Chanel jacket from her closet. "Where are we going to eat".

"Well, I figured I'd let you decide since you've probably managed to stake out all the best places by now".

She looked back at him and gave a rueful smile. "You know me too well Huntzburger. Let's go".

They eventually ended up on west 51st street at Le Bernardin which Rory insisted was the best place in the city for French cuisine. The wood paneled room was beautifully set out and they were seated at a table near the window. As they ate, they talked and laughed and filled each other in on the five years they had missed. As Rory rambled in the adorable way she always had, Logan's heart swelled and he found himself hating the fact that so much time had gone by without her and resolved that somehow he would make things right. She was the girl that could babble about anything and never irritate him. She had been the girl that made him want to be a commitment sort of guy and not even have to think about it. She was smart and funny and she was his match. She wasn't perfect but she was perfect for him and in that one moment he only knew one thing. He couldn't live without her any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to upload. Please review. Thanx.**

* * *

Lorelai awoke at seven thirty on Thursday morning and dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into her light blue silk dressing gown and padded downstairs. Lexie was seated at the kitchen table eating a bowl of lucky charms with a plate of pop tarts set out in front of her and she smiled to herself. Luke stood in front of the stove and he turned to his wife. "I'm making you pancakes. When did you get that box of pop tarts"?

"When you weren't looking. There are actually two boxes but you'll have to find the chocolate ones". She made her way over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "They need me at the Inn so I'm going to take Lexie to work today. She can't go back to school until Monday. Shouldn't you be at the Diner by now"?

"I asked Cesar to open up today. By the way, April is coming here on Sunday night to babysit Lexie".

"That's great but we don't have anything planned on Sunday".

"Actually we do but it's a surprise so don't ask me because I won't tell you".

Lorelai frowned. "I don't like surprises. Wouldn't it be better if you just told me what it is".

Luke rolled his eyes. "Definitely not"!

Lorelai turned to Lexie who was giggling at her parents. She had grown accustomed to their banter and now found it highly amusing. "I'm coming with you today Mom. I'm going to get dressed".

"Okay Hun. Don't take too long".

Lexie turned to her Mother and looked indignant. "Mom, you're gonna take way longer than me. You always do"!

Luke smiled and handed Lorelai her pancakes.

Lorelai arrived at the Inn with Lexie at eight twenty and Lexie rushed through to the kitchen to greet Sookie. Lorelai followed her and was greeted with her usual morning jolt of coffee. Sookie lifted Lexie onto one of the stools and set a blueberry muffin in front of her.

Sookie smiled at Lorelai. "Good morning".

"Hey Sookie. Listen, I need to call Rory so can you watch Lexie for a few minutes".

"Sure. I was going to teach her how to make pancakes anyway".

* * *

Lorelai made her way over to the check in desk and pulled out her cell. She punched in Rory's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Hun. I just wanted to check in and see how you were".

"God. You couldn't be subtle if your life depended on it. You want to know about Logan".

"What? Rory…I wanted to see how you were and how…ok, you caught me. So how did it go"?

Rory gave a nervous laugh. "Well, okay I guess".

"What do you mean"?

"Mom don't worry. It went fine. It was just weird that's all. We're having Dinner on Saturday night".

Lorelai was confused. "So you're dating now"?

"Mom I don't know what we're doing, right now we're just eating and talking. Two of my favorite things to do so it's all good".

"It's all good"?

"Mom I'm heading into a meeting so I will see you at Friday night dinner".

"Okay Hun". Rory disappeared and Lorelai threw her phone back into her purse and pouted. She was worried about Rory. She hoped she would think things through but for some reason where Logan was concerned, Rory always acted on impulse and usually ended up getting hurt. She needed cheering up and spotted Michel descending the stairs so she took a handful of his watermelon post-it notes and decided to let Lexie look after them for a while. She smiled at Michel and headed back into the kitchen to see if Sookie was still trying to make a culinary artist out of her four year old daughter.

* * *

Lorelai parked outside her parent's house on Friday night and saw that Rory's car was already there. She hopped out of her Jeep and waited for Luke to unbuckle Lexie's seatbelt and join her. They all made their way to the front door and handed their coats to the maid as they entered the foyer.

"Grandma"? Lexie shouted. Lorelai still hadn't worked it out but for some reason Lexie had formed a close attachment to Emily Gilmore. Next thing she knew, Lexie would be joining the DAR.

"Lexie, we're in here", Emily said with delight. Lorelai took her daughters hand and gave Luke a reassuring smile and urged him forward into the living room.

Lexie went straight to her Grandparents and greeted them both with two of her sloppiest kisses and then she made her way over to her older sister. Rory hoisted Lexie onto her lap and planted a kiss on her little sister's rosy cheek.

"Hey Mom. Hey Luke".

Lorelai smiled and took a seat on the sofa next to Rory.

"Hi Rory. Richard. Emily". Luke smiled and took a place on a chair at Lorelai's side.

"Lorelai. Did Rory tell you? We found the most amazing little antique shop in Providence. Rory picked out a lovely coffee table".

"Wow. That's great". What she really wanted to do was quiz her daughter about a certain Huntzburger.

Lexie amused herself with Rory's dangly earrings until the doorbell rang again. "Who's that Grandma"?

Emily had an overexcited expression on her face mixed with a splash of mischief and drop of guilt. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I invited this person yesterday". Emily looked at Rory and they all turned to look as the maid came into the living room to introduce the surprise guest.

"Mister Logan Hunztburger".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guy's, hope you like this new chapter. I will update as soon as I get the chance in the next few day's. Thanx to everyone for reviewing and please give me feedback on this chapter. xoxoxoxox**

* * *

Emily squealed with delight and moved across the room towards Logan. "Logan we can't tell you how happy we that you've taken time out of your busy schedule to come and have dinner with your old friends".

Logan's eyes wrinkled as he addressed Emily with an overly kind smile. "Emily don't be ridiculous. It's no trouble and you always provide such fine meals how could I refuse"?

Richard rose from his chair. "Logan. It's so good to see you again. How's work"?

Logan smiled and walked across the room to shake Richard's hand. "Work is excellent, intact I've have just come out of a meeting and I've been told for certain that I will be opening an office in New York next month". Logan took a sneak peek at Rory and then turned his attention back to Richard.

Richards face was illuminated with delight. "Did you hear that Rory. Logan will be in New York".

Rory adjusted her sister who was still perched in her lap and blushed slightly. "Yes Grandpa. Actually Logan told me all about it already".

Emily suddenly looked alert. "Rory what do you mean"?

"Errrrm…well Logan and I had lunch on Wednesday when he was in New York and he told me that he may be moving there if the rest of his meetings went well".

Lorelai felt the need to pipe up. "You never mentioned that to me, Rory".

Rory gave her a sharp look. "Mom". Logan turned to Rory and grinned like he used to when the two of them were sharing a private joke.

As thought timed, the maid entered the room. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore".

"Thank you Mae".

As Richard and Emily and Luke and Lorelai began to make their way into the dining room, Logan moved to Rory's side and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I was going to tell you about tonight but I didn't get the chance. Emily asked me yesterday".

"Logan its fine. We both know my Grandmother" He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Who does this little person belong to"? As if he was just noticing the small dark haired little girl at Rory's side.

"Oh right, sorry. Logan, this is my little sister Lexie". Logan bent down to address the pretty child that looked like a smaller version of her older sister.

"Hey Lexie. I'm Logan. It's nice to meet you".

Lexie frowned which puzzled Rory as her little sister's nature was usually friendly. "Are you the one that broke Rory's heart"?

Logan blushed and began to sputter. "What….I…."

"My Mom and Grandma said you broke her heart".

"Lexie maybe you should go and find your seat at the dinner table okay". The little girl cast Logan and filthy look and made her way to sit next to her Father.

"Logan. I am so sorry".

Logan laughed and then looked into her eyes and his face grew serious and solemn the way she thought it always looked the most handsome and he took her hand in his. "Ace its fine, really. If that's true though, I'll fix it. I promise". With that he turned and they both made their way into the Dining room for dinner.

* * *

Rory thought that Friday night dinner passed by achingly slowly. She and Logan were both quizzed on their Wednesday meeting by Emily in the most subtle way possible – which wasn't very subtle at all as Emily Gilmore had never practiced subtlety in her life and probably didn't believe in it. Richard asked Logan every imaginable question about his business ventures and even Lorelai seemed to want to get in on the conversation and babbled to Logan about Luke and the Inn and Lexie and then proceeded to express her regret over his recent divorce. Rory felt even more uncomfortable with the longing looks that Logan kept throwing her through their lemon sorbet and what about his earlier comment? What the hell had he meant? He would fix her broken heart? In theory it sounded good but things between her and Logan always ended up being complicated. And did Logan still want marriage or just a casual relationship? Did she ever even want to get married? What about her career? She had missed Logan but she finally had her life the way she wanted it. She loved the Newspaper and her apartment and shopping at Barney's with Paris on Saturday's and star bucks on Sunday's. What if he wanted to change all of that? She was just being paranoid. Logan probably had no interest in starting a relationship with her. He probably just wanted to catch up or have a little fun. Had he even changed at all? Or was he the same Logan that he used to be? Maybe he had learned something since his divorce and the fact that he had been disinherited but right now she had no idea.

"Does anyone want coffee"? Emily interjected once the maid had cleared away the remnants if their desert.

"I do". Lorelai looked over the table at her daughter. Obviously hoping Emily would pump her and Logan for more information. Maybe her Mother thought she'd crack over coffee. Not that she and Logan were hiding anything. She barely knew what she was getting into herself. "You gonna stay for coffee Rory"?

"Actually Grandma, Grandpa, I should get going, I have to make it back to New York. It's been a lovely dinner, really". She rose from her chair and kissed her Grandmother and Lexie and said her goodbyes to the rest of the dinner guests. "Bye Mom".

"Bye Hun. I'll call you tomorrow". Lorelai smirked and got a disapproving look from her very patient husband who'd kept his remarks to himself all evening, if only everyone else could have done the same, thought Rory.

Just as she was about to leave, Logan suddenly rose from his place at the table. "I should leave as well. Richard, Emily, thank you so much for a lovely evening but I really should be going".

Emily looked disappointed. "So soon Logan? Although I suppose you're a very busy man now".

Logan gave her another one of his kind smiles that he had been using all evening to dodge questions about him and Rory. "Sorry Emily. I'll call you or Richard next week. We could get together at the country club perhaps".

"Of course", Richard said looking cheerful.

"Goodnight Lorelai, Luke. Lexie, it was very nice to meet you".

Lexie forced a smile and then jumped up to hug her older sister whom she seemed to have grown very protective of all evening. "Bye Rory".

"I'll see you soon kiddo".

Logan made his way around the table and held his arm out for Rory. "I'll walk you to your car".

Rory blushed. "Thank you". After wishing everyone a final goodbye she and Logan made their way outside. He walked her over to her Mercedes and opened the door for her.

"Listen Rory, about earlier". Oh God, she didn't want to talk about this now.

"Logan. It's fine; don't worry about what Lexie said. She's four years old".

"But…..was she right"?

"Logan……It was five years ago".

"I know and I think about you everyday".

"Everyday…huh"?

"Rory…I still love you".

With that he pulled her into his arm and brought is lips to hers. A million thoughts were rushing through Rory's head. Logan Huntzburger was kissing her! And he loved her? After five years! Somehow, she couldn't help but feel happy about that. She kissed him back and after what could have been ten seconds or ten minutes, she wasn't sure, they parted.

He finally spoke. "Sorry but I've been wanting to do that since Wednesday when you opened your door to me".

She couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Huntzburger, you certainly have developed some self control".

He laughed. "We can't talk here. We still on for Dinner tomorrow"?

"Sure".

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven thirty at your place".

"Where are we eating"?

"I think I'll let you decide that Ace. Since you chose so well last time".

"Good, I know just the place". She looked into his eyes and smiled. Then he bent his head and quickly kissed her again before helping her into her car shutting the door. He waved as she set off. On the long drive home back to New York, Rory thought about how much Logan still excited her and as she reached her apartment some time later she acknowledged something she had been trying to ignore for five years. She was still in love with Logan Huntzburger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanx for all the really nice reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rory looked around the dimly lit restaurant and grew more uneasy by the minute. She looked across at Logan who was silently studying the menu. He was cool, calm and collected. The exact opposite of what she was feeling. She was nervous. She was also unsure. She didn't know what the expect from this evening and she was dreading the end of the night. Would Logan expect her to invite him back to her place like old times? And by now she probably had a million new messages from Lorelai with more questions. Rory didn't really blame her mother for worrying, but how could she explain something to everyone that she didn't understand herself? The waiter interrupted her thoughts.

"Good evening sir, are you ready to order"?

After Logan had ordered the steak and she had ordered the chicken, the waiter disappeared and there were no more distractions to serve as an excuse for their awkward silence.

"So…….." he said but then he stopped as though he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So….." She continued for him. "Logan…what are we doing"?

He gave her one of his confident smiles but at the same time, didn't look her in the eye. "We're eating dinner Ace".

"I mean…what we are doing".

"Rory, I don't know. I don't want to be without you again. It sucked. And about what your sister said…"

"Logan...come on. She's four. She didn't know what she was saying".

"But, what she right"?

"Logan….it was five years ago. It's ancient history. It doesn't matter now does it"?

"I guess not".

The waiter moved towards their table and filled their glasses with champagne. Rory took a sip and Logan squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands.

"Let's talk". She said.

"About…"?

"Let's start with Kate. What was she like"?

"The complete opposite of you. Which is why it didn't work".

"How did you two meet"?

"Through my parents…it was three weeks after your graduation, I'd been on yet another bender and they invited me to dinner and introduced me to Kate. My parents still love her".

"She sounds swell", Rory offered with sarcasm.

"I didn't love her Rory. I've never really loved anyone but you".

"So…what about you? Heard you got dumped". A sly smile appeared at his lips and Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"That I did Huntzburger. He was a jerk. Obviously. My grandparents introduced us".

"Okay, enough said about that. Tell me about your Mom and Luke…and Lexie".

"Well…."

For two hours Logan and Rory talked freely about their lives and everything they had both missed. It felt good. Like they were on the same page and headed somewhere positive. After three glasses of champagne each and four coffee's, they where both feeling merry and laughed uncontrollably as they collected their coats from the host and hailed a cab. After a lot of awkwardness, they ended up stumbling back to Rory's apartment.

As they entered she smiled at him and moved to the coat rack to hang up her jacket and he just about made it to her sofa before collapsing in a sleepy haze. "You mind if I crash on your purple wave sofa tonight Ace"?

She laughed and then walked over to him and took his hand. "Not tonight".

His eye's where half closed but he could see the mischief written all over her perfect face. She pulled him up and led him by the hand to her bedroom. First his jacket disappeared and then her blouse. Before they knew it they were in each other's arms feeling a great deal more satisfied than either of them had intended.

"Ace"?

"Yeah". Rory opened her eyes and turned in his arms so that she could look into his sleepy eyes.

"To answer your earlier question at the restaurant. When you asked what we're doing".

"You have an answer for that"?

"More like a question".

"Oh really? Let's hear it Huntzburger".

His eyes crinkled at the edges and he nuzzled her neck. "Will you be my girlfriend"?

She smiled and realized that she was relieved he wanted something more than a one night stand.

"I'll think about it".

His head shot up and his voice went high pitched as though he couldn't control it. "What"?

She couldn't help finding that hilarious. "Relax. The answers yes Logan".

Then they both fell into a deep contented sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reads my story and reviewed my last chapter. Hope you like this one. I will update as soon as I can. xoxoxoxox.**

Rory opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock. It read eight thirteen, much too early to be awake on a Sunday morning. Logan lay next to her with his eyes closed and she smiled at the thought of last night. She usually met Paris on Sunday's at eleven for coffee at star bucks and then shopping at Sacks and Barney's. She could either cancel with Paris or get rid of Logan as soon as he woke up. She would have rather picked the first option but she figured Paris would have a new dilemma for her to solve. She decided to sleep through until nine and then wake Logan once she'd showered. Just as she was dozing back off, Logan's cell phone began screaming through the apartment and they both shot up.

"God…sorry Ace, I forgot I put it on loud".

"Make it stop"!

"Okay". He hobbled out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist, unfortunately not fast enough to hide a glimpse of his rear from Rory and she gave him a sly smile and flopped her head back onto her pillows. Logan walked back into the bedroom with the phone to his ear and mouthed something to Rory. It looked a lot like _Mom _but Logan wasn't speaking to his parents. Was he?

Suddenly he went silent before he dropped his head into his hands. "Mom I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye".

"Logan what is it"? Rory was puzzled.

"It's my grandfather. He had a heart attack last night. He died a couple of hours ago".

"Logan, I'm so sorry".

"Thanks Ace. Listen I'm sorry I have to go".

"Okay. You want some coffee first"? But he was already pulling on his pants and shirt. She retrieved his jacket from where she had thrown it over her chair the night before and handed it to him.

"Thanks".

"So…coffee"?

"No thanks. I'll grab something on the way. I'll call you later if I can". With that he kissed her and left her apartment.

Half an hour later, Rory was showered and at her table reading the paper. She had called Paris and arranged to meet her at ten instead and promised an extra hour of shopping. She wasn't really in the mood for Fifth Avenue today but she also couldn't stand the thought of sitting in her apartment all day wondering about Logan and the rest of the evil Huntzburger clan. She finished scanning the obituaries, something which most people found creepy about her, then she went into her bedroom and selected her cashmere sweater and her black pencil skirt with her shiny new Jimmy Choos. Then, she sat at her dressing table and ran her straightening irons over her shiny chocolate locks and then secured the top half in a butterfly clasp. Rory grabbed her favorite Chanel jacket from the coat rack and her very old but still very precious pink birkin bag and headed for the elevator. She hit the button for the ground floor and headed outside to hail a cab. As the cab drove through Fifty Fifth Street, Rory checked her cell phone and found several missed calls from Lorelai. She dialed her Moms number but there was o answer so she decided to try again later. The cab came to a stop so Rory paid the driver and entered the busy star bucks where she saw Paris sat at a table near the widow. She made her way over and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Rory, is everything okay? You sounded a little weird on the phone".

"Paris. I have to tell you something".

"Oh God. Are you sick? Cancer isn't it I've seen this so many times at the hospital I should have known……"

"What? Paris no"!

"Depression then. You're depressed aren't you? God, I'm your friend and I call myself a doctor I should have known something was wrong with you".

"Paris, chill. How many espressos have you had"?

"What? Three why"?

"I think the last thing you need is more coffee. I'll get one to go and then we can leave".

Rory collected her black coffee and they exited star bucks and made their way to Third Avenue to hit Bloomingdales first. Rory studied Paris as they made their way towards the store. She wore her blonde hair in a ponytail as she usually did and a pair of classic pearl studs, a present from Doyle. Her navy blue Marc Jacobs coat fell open showing her cream ruffle dress that stopped just above her knees and she accessorized with her favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik blue satin pumps and her very own black leather Hermes birkin bag. She thought the day would never come when she would be thinking this but maybe she should try and be more like Paris. Sure, people were afraid of her but it hadn't hurt her any. She had been engaged to Doyle for two years and they were getting married this summer on Cape Cod, where Rory was to be Maid of Honor. She was a third year resident at the New York Presbyterian Hospital where she was determined to make it as one of the leading multiple organ donation specialists and Rory had no doubt that one day she would. Rory was very proud of Paris. She was hard working and dedicated and always got what she wanted. Doyle was working at the New York Times as one of the senior editors. They were a power couple but it worked for them and they were happy.

"So you don't have cancer…or depression. What is wrong with you Rory"?

"One word…Logan".

They both headed towards the Chanel and as they made their way through the colorful crowd, Paris looked as though she was seething but waiting for a quieter spot to explode. What did Paris know anyway? Plus she never liked Logan and she didn't really know much about relationship troubles or that when it came to picking a boyfriend, it was pretty much slim pickings, even in Manhattan and Brooklyn and Queens. She hadn't even found anyone decent on the Upper East Side. Although Rory was beginning to think that she had purposely sabotaged all of her relationships because deep down she had known she couldn't be happy with anyone except Logan. They reached the Chanel Boutique and Paris ushered her towards the evening wear. Once they were hidden behind a rack of fancy shawls, Paris let rip.

"Okay, are we talking about the same Logan who dumped you on your graduation"?

"Technically Paris, I dumped him".

"Stuff technicality" she yelled with fury in her eyes.

Paris shhhh". Rory grabbed a pink mini dress and pulled Paris into the changing rooms and swiftly closed the curtain before turning to her friend. "Okay listen Paris. Logan ran into my grandparents and they gave him my number and suggested he take me out to lunch whilst he was in New York.

"He's here on the Island of New York City"?

"Paris! So we went to lunch and then he came to Friday night dinner and then we had dinner last night and this morning he got a call to say his Grandfather had died".

"So he spent the night"?

"Yes Paris he did. Look a lot had changed. He owns his own company and he's been disinherited and he's also been married and now he's getting a divorce".

"I see. It seems a lot has changes".

"Exactly".

"Well…since I'm so happy with Doyle I guess I can't begrudge you the same happiness so I guess I'm okay with it. But if he hurts you I'll hunt him down"!

"Okay. Thank you Paris".

"Okay come on Gilmore. I saw the nicest pair of stilettos to wear with your bridesmaids dress".

Rory and Paris shopped all afternoon and discussed the pros and cons of dating Logan Huntzburger. Rory offering the pros and Paris offering the cons. Rory knew that Paris was only watching out for her though, so she listened with interest when Paris described how she would exact her revenge on Logan if he walked away again.

By the time Rory arrived back outside her apartment building, it was 5pm so she said goodbye to Paris and made her way up in the elevator. Just as she went to open her door with her key, it flung open and she saw the two smiling faces of her mother and her little sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been moving house lol. Anyway this is the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Guy's! What are you doing here? Have you been waiting long"? Rory dumped her bags next to the door just in time to catch her little sister who ran into her arms. She hoisted Lexie up onto her hip and walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the cheek.

"We've been waiting for ages", piped up Lexie.

Rory laughed. "I'm sorry. I was shopping, but I got something for you. You want to see"?

"Yeah", squealed Lexie. Rory put her little sister down and retrieved an item from one of her bags. She handed Lexie a copy of One Hundred and One Dalmatians on DVD. "And don't break this one okay".

Lexie frowned and gave a little sigh. "I told you Rory, Paul Anka chewed my last one".

Lorelai and Rory exchanged amused glances. "So, we gotta go. I'm sorry hun but Luke gave me detailed instructions that I had to be back for 7. April's coming over to babysit and Luke's taking me somewhere and don't ask where because he won't tell me".

"Well, can't you cancel? You came all this way and I want to talk and we could order Chinese".

"Okay, I'll ask".

"Great. Whilst you're doing that I'll show Lexie my new shoes".

Her little sister's face lit up. "Can I try them on"?

"Okay, come on". Rory led Lexie through to her bedroom, leaving Lorelai to call Luke. He didn't answer so she left a message for him. "Hey Luke. Rory only just got in and Lexie and I want to catch up so do you mind if we do the thing some other time and maybe you and April can catch up tonight. Well, if it's not okay just call me on my cell. Love you, bye".

Lorelai put her cell away and made her way through to Rory's room where she noticed the newly decorated walls. Which were cream and on one wall a dusky pink color. Her bedspread was also cream with three hot pink stripes going across the top and a dozen different cushions all in their places. On her dressing table there was a simple antique lamp and as she walked closer she noticed something else. She picked up an expensive looking Rolex. It definitely wasn't Rory's so it must belong to Logan. This meant he had probably spent the night!

"Err….Rory"? Lorelai walked towards the walk in wardrobe where Rory was busy putting her monolo blaniks onto Lexie's feet which were far too small, but for some reason Lexie had a thing about shoes and had ended up being a total girly girl which had taken some getting used to for Luke who still shuddered about the time Lexie had applied make up to his face whilst he had been sleeping. Lorelai smiled at the thought.

Rory stood up but when she saw what Lorelai was holding, her smile disappeared. She sighed. "Yes Logan spent the night but I decided that it was okay since I'm twenty seven years old".

"I know. I just…don't trust Logan and I've always thought that deep down there's a reason for it you know. I hope I'm wrong because I want you to be happy. It's your call but please be careful".

"I will, Mom. Now…who's for Chinese food"?

Rory stuffed the last of the noodles into her mouth before reaching for her glass of wine. It was ten fifteen and she still hadn't heard from Logan. Lorelai and Lexie had left almost two hours ago and Rory was bored out of her mind. They had all talked and laughed and watched One Hundred and One Dalmatians whilst stuffing their faces with Chinese and shielding Lexie's eyes when she thought Cruella Deville was about to kill the puppies even though she had seen the film twenty times already and knew the script by heart.

Rory dialed Logan's number into her cell and then deleted the digits and put her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She didn't want to seem needy and she still wasn't sure about her feelings for Logan. She loved him, yes. Would that be enough? She loved Lorelai and Emily and Richard and Emily but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life constantly by their side. Did she love Logan? Or was she in love with Logan? She couldn't tell anymore. Last night hadn't felt the same as it had used to though. And what was Logan thinking and feeling about all of this? She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. She picked up her cell again and this time when she dialed his number she quickly selected call before she lost her nerve. It rand a few times and then someone picked up. "Hello". It was a woman's voice.

"Hi", Rory already felt uneasy. "I was trying to reach Logan. This is his cell right"?

"Yeah it is. Sorry, err…Logan's sleeping. This is Kate Huntzburger. Can I ask whose calling"?

"I'm…just an old friend of Logan's. Don't tell him I called. I try again some other time. Bye".

Rory put her phone on the sofa next to her and lay back. She felt sick. Logan was with his wife. Or ex-wife. It didn't matter. He'd gone straight back to her. Last night had definitely been a mistake and she knew she only had her self to blame. Maybe she should try listening to her Mother once in a while.

She made her way over to the kitchen and started to brew a fresh pot of coffee. She couldn't sleep right now and she was on her third wine so she thought it would be best to opt for caffeine as opposed to alcohol. She turned on her stereo and put the CD that was already in there on play. It was her Michael Buble Album. It had been a present gift from Lorelai meant as a joke but she had actually grown to like the steady soothing sound of the voice that didn't look as though it should belong to him. She poured herself a cup of coffee and was about to sit down when her buzzer went. She walked over to her intercom to answer. "Hello".

"Rory. It's Jess. I know it's late but I got your address from Luke. I hope you're not mad".

"Jess. No I'm not mad".

"Anyway I'm in town for a few days. I thought we could catch up".

Rory though for a moment about Logan Huntzburger…

"Sure Jess. I'll buzz you in".

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi Guys. So...I managed to update a little quicker this week lol. I'm following my instincts with this story at the moment so sorry if you're not liking it. I knot a lot of you are "Rory and Logan" fans lol. Anyway, I really want your feedback on this particular chapter because I want to know what you think about where I'm going with the story so if you could review that would be great and thanx to everyone who has been reviewing my chapters up to now.**

* * *

Rory took a deep breath but she could feel her heart beating so fast she thought it was about to burst out of her chest. What was Jess doing here? What did he want? And why the hell did Jess and Logan have to walk back into her life at the same time? Did the universe have something against her? After an anxious sixty seconds, she heard a soft knock at her door and she opened it to a smiling Jess. Her first thought was that he looked good, even better than she remembered. His thick dark hair was cut shorter than the last time she had seen him in Philadelphia. His brown eyes were sparkling and he had a broad grin on his face. "Rory" he said and sighed before enveloping her in a tight embrace. As she wrapped her arms around him she caught a scent of expensive cologne. This didn't seem like Jess at all. In fact, it felt more like Logan. His hair cut was simple but at the same time managed to look expensive and it was smothered in gel and looked like it had been perfectly molded to his head. He was dressed in what looked like an Armani suit and a white shirt with blue pinstripes whilst hanging from his open collar was a midnight blue silk tie and pretentious looking black loafers. Rory had also noticed that he was wearing a Rolex on his left wrist that was a little nicer than the one Logan had accidentally left behind. Who was this unfamiliar person that had his arms wrapped around her as though they belonged there? This couldn't be Jess. Or maybe this was the new Jess.

They finally parted and Rory was painfully aware of the huge cheesy smile forming on her face and realized she was blushing so she quickly ushered Jess inside her apartment. "Sit down. You want some coffee or something"?

"Sure. Coffee would be great". He walked over to her sofa and took a seat and whilst Rory walked into the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice that he also looked like he belonged there too. Rory had had no idea that Jess was doing this well for himself. Although why shouldn't he? His fourth novel had recently been published and was lying on Rory's night stand half read. Even though she hadn't finished it she could already tell that it was shaping up to be even better than his previous three. His third book had ended up on the New York Times bestseller list so Rory wondered why she was so surprised at Jess. She supposed it was because she still thought of him as the teenage delinquent who she had fallen in love with, having known his true potential which at the time no one else could see, except maybe Luke. It seemed that turning to writing had saved Jess and at the same time completely transformed him into someone almost unrecognizable. Rory knew from the little Luke had said that the Publishing House Jess worked for was booming thanks to him and they'd also managed to take on a handful of new clients who had all enjoyed success. Rory made her way over to the living room area and handed Jess his cup before reaching for her own and taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. She smiled and turned to face him. Straight away Rory had a feeling of déjà vu and she remembered the night Jess and turned up at Richard and Emily's house eager to show her his first book.

"So Jess. What are you doing here? I mean it's great to see you but I'm surprised".

He smiled. "I know. I was in town for a few days' doing some signings and promotional work and I remembered that Luke said you were living here now so I got your address and decided to stop by. I hope that's okay. I know it's a little late but I only just got away".

"Of course it is. It's so good to see you. You look great".

"Thanks. You too".

"You know I'm glad you came actually".

"Why's that"?

"I guess…you saved me".

He gave a snort of laughter. "How did I do that"?

Rory smiled. "After I saw you that night when you came to Hartford, I went back to Yale. You made me realize I could do more. You knew the real me even when I'd forgotten who I was. You told me what I needed to hear. Then that thing in Philadelphia was so unfair to you Jess. I shouldn't have done that".

"I cringe when I think about that. What I said to you but I'm glad it did some good. About Philly. Don't worry. I came on a little strong and you were right. You were with someone else. I guess I missed my chance". Rory blushed and felt a little uneasy. Before she had chance to speak however, Jess caught her off guard. "You two still together"?

"No. We caught up recently but it was nothing".

"Really".

"Really Jess. Anyway, I want to hear all about your new book and the screaming fans and all about Philly". They both laughed.

"Philadelphia's great. You know, I met someone".

Rory didn't know why but she felt her stomach lurch. "That's great". She lied. "What's she like"?

"She's great. Her name's Rachel. She works our publishing house actually. That's where we met".

"Sounds serious". Rory faked a smile.

Jess looked pained. "God, Rory. I can't do this".

"What"?

Jess stood up and walked over to the window. "She's not you", he offered with a look of guilt on his face". He stared out of the floor to ceiling window which offered a view of the city at its best. Tall skyscrapers soaring high into the dark blue night aglow with the familiar yellow blocks of light that were mostly offices or other apartments. The hustle bustle of Manhattan was still in full swing proving that it truly was the city that never sleeps.

Rory rose from her seat and made her way over to Jess' side. "Pretty isn't it"?

"Yeah. You can't this in Philly".

"This is why I love Manhattan. Plus, you know, there's a star bucks wherever you turn". Jess laughed softly and then turned to face Rory. He took her pretty face in his hands and lowered his head to kiss her. She didn't stop him.

Ok so I don't know what you're thinking about Jess right now lol. Hope no one is too mad! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter but tell me what you think then I can decide where to take this story pleeeeeeeeeeease!Thanx xoxox.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. I know some of you weren't too happy with Jess in the last chapter but don't worry, I'm a Rogan fan at heart but every story needs a few twists. Thanks to everyone for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you like this one!**

* * *

Rory closed her eyes. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it didn't feel right somehow. She held up both of her hands towards Jess' chest and he pulled away. "Rory, what's the matter"?

"I'm sorry Jess, I can't do this".

"Why? I mean I thought you said you weren't with anyone and… I love you Rory".

Rory took a few steps back from the window hoping to create some distance between them so that she could think clearly. "I need to be honest. Logan just left this morning. Look, I don't know what Logan and I are right now Jess…but I want a chance to find out".

"Okay".

"I'm sorry. The way you feel about me…it's the way I feel about him. I can't even help it Jess. I just love him".

"Yeah I think you mentioned that the last time I saw you. I'm sorry Rory. I'm gonna go".

"I think that's a good idea".

With that he made his way over to the door and a minute later Rory heard the elevator ping. He had looked different but he was still Jess. Rory felt uneasy. What was she thinking? Why did she do this to herself? Nothing for five years and then two guys' have to declare their love for her at once. If she believed in karma, she'd say she had done something pretty bad. She sat for a while staring into space, trying to gather her thoughts but she was unable to think after what had just happened so she decided to try and sleep for a while.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lorelai arrived home around 10pm and carried a sleeping Lexie through the front door. Luke and April were sat on the sofa watching a movie and they both turned to face Lorelai and smiled when they saw the adorable little four year old. Luke immediately rose from his seat and made his way over to his wife and daughter, he kissed Lorelai and then gathered his sleeping daughter up in his arms and Lorelai smiled gratefully as he took Lexie and then made his way to her room. When it was safe to make a sound, Lorelai greeted her step daughter with a kiss on the cheek. She decided it was safer to talk in hushed tones however, as Lexie was a light sleeper and had to be up for kindergarten in the morning.

"So", whispered Lorelai. "Did you and your Dad have fun"?

April rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure".

"That fun huh"?

April laughed. "You know Dad. He still thinks I'm thirteen. I can't even mention a guy's name without him hitting the roof. Hopefully he'll mellow as he get's older, otherwise…God help Lex".

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle. That was Luke for you but she liked the fact that he was protective of his daughters. "So is your Dad taking you home or do I have the honor"?

"I think Dad wants to take me and lecture me about God knows what. See you next week Lorelai".

"Bye Hun".

Lorelai walked down the hall to Lexie's room to take over for Luke. "I won't be long", he said as he kissed Lorelai's cheek and then disappeared. A moment later she heard his car drive away. She sat on Lexie's bed and watched her precious daughter sleep. There was a time when she had thought this would never happen again for her, so occasionally, when Lexie was eating or sleeping or just generally being herself, Lorelai liked to take a step back and admire what she had and how far she had come. She had a husband she loved, a grown daughter of whom she was so proud, a thriving business, a better relationship with her parents, great friends, and the second little girl she had dreamed about for so long. She had everything she had ever wanted and she smiled down at the little angel who had now fallen into a deep slumber. Her dark curly hair was wild and spread about over her pillow and her long dark eye lashes flickered slightly as she slept. Her chest rose and fell with every little breath she took. Her skin was pale but her rosy cheeks and crimson lips stood out and had made her a beautiful child. Her arm was at present wrapped around a pink fluffy teddy bear that had been a gift from Emily Gilmore the day her second granddaughter had been born. Lexie shifted slightly as Lorelai placed a kiss on her forehead before turning out her lamp and shutting her bedroom door.

A short time later, Luke arrived home and Lorelai felt him crawl into bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her as he usually did and she smiled to herself.

"So what are we going to do about this weekend"?

"Huh"? It took her a few seconds to catch on. She had begun to realize that Luke had all of their serious conversations just as she was about to dose off. She was beginning to think he did it on purpose.

"The Wedding"

"Oh yeah."

"I think they really want us to go and it might be fun to get away for a couple of day's".

"It's a little short notice. We haven't even booked our flights and what are we going to do with Lexie"?

"She could stay with your parents or Rory. Come on… it's Florida. It will only be for a few days and the wedding will only last for one which means we can have some time to ourselves and relax".

Lorelai shot up. "I'm sorry; I thought I was talking to my husband". She giggled at his puzzled face. "You, Luke Danes, want to fly to Florida to relax for three day's on a beach and hang out"?

"Two day's. The wedding will take up most of Saturday. And I thought you knew...I'm a changed man"!

"Okay. I'll talk to my parents".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rory awoke to the sound of loud banging but she felt disoriented and couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It took her a moment to realise that she was on her sofa and the banging was coming from behind her front door. She lifted herself off the couch and her head instantly began to ache. "I'm coming". She looked at her watch on the way to the door and it was only five thirty-six. Who would be knocking on her door at this time? She flung it open and Logan was on the other side with a worried look on his face.

"Rory, I need to talk to you".

"Logan what are you doing here"? He took her by the hand and led her over to the sofa where he sat down with her.

"My ex-wife; She told me that she answered my phone to you and told you I was sleeping and when I tried to call you back I kept getting your machine and so I drove down here to tell you there's nothing going on between us. I was in my parent's guest house and I left my phone in the kitchen. Anyway when I woke up Kate told me some woman called and I figured it was you and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea because things are going good between us and I don't want to mess it up Rory. Kate's there because my Mother called her after she called me. Most of the family is there".

"Okay…then shouldn't you be there too"?

"I don't care about them Rory. My grandfather and I never got along and I'm sorry he's gone but as soon as I got there…they were just being the Hunzbergers. I realized I wanted to be here. With you".

"Logan that's sweet. Err but I need to tell you…Jess was here".

"Who's Jess"?

"You've met him actually".

"Wait...the guy who wrote the book? What was he doing here"? Rory felt stupid. She should have trusted Logan a little more.

"He kissed me…and I didn't stop him. I was mad at you after Kate answered your cell but I told him to leave straight away. I'm sorry. You can leave. It's okay. But…I'm just going to turn around whilst you do then I don't have to watch". She turned to face the kitchen and shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch him walk out of her life again and this time it definitely would be her fault. "I'm so sorry Logan but I understand. I should have trusted you…I'm a terrible person". Before she could finish, he spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. When they finally parted, she was speechless. Almost…"Logan…what…I mean…why…err…"

"Look Ace. I'm sorry. I understand that you got the wrong idea but I love you and I need you to know that I've changed okay. I wouldn't do that to you. Do you believe me"?

"Yes Logan. I believe you". She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never wanted to let go. "I love you too". She smiled and closed her eyes.

The next time Rory opened her eyes it was eight fifteen. She was lay in her bed with Logan by her side who was sound asleep after driving all night. His arm was draped over her so she softly laid it over his chest and crawled out of bed. She located her blackberry in her birkin bag in the kitchen. She decided she would work from home for a couple of day's and then maybe take her sick days then she could spend some time with Logan and maybe visit Luke and Lorelai and Lexie in Stars Hollow. She e-mailed her assistant Roger to let him know and then crawled back into bed with Logan.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan opened his eyes and grabbed his Rolex off the nightstand. It read ten twenty-three. He put it back and turned his attention to the sleeping woman in his arms. Her hair was straight today and fell over her beautiful face and she silently slept. He always thought she looked so peaceful when she slept. He was so glad she had believed him last night he hadn't even wanted to get mad about Jess. Although, he was pretty ticked off with that guy. When he had arrived home yesterday, his Mother had made a few snide comments about Rory and then turned her attention to Kate. Apparently his Mother still thought there was a chance for him and Kate to reunite but he had made the right decision to end things. He could only ever think of Rory when they were married anyway. She was the only girl he'd ever loved. Once he attended the funeral he didn't intend to go near his Mother or Father again. He pulled Rory closer and closed his eyes.

They both finally dragged themselves out of bed at noon. Logan went to take a shower and Rory started breakfast which included a pot of coffee, toast, whatever cereal was in her cupboard and a plateful of pop tarts. She was just stirring the cream into her coffee when her phone rang. It was Lorelai.

"Hey Mom. What's up"?

"Hey hun. I have a favor to ask".

"Okay. Shoot".

"Well, Luke and I have a Wedding to attend this weekend in Florida and I was wondering if maybe you'd consider a visit back to Stars Hollow for the weekend to look after Lexie"?

"Sure. I was planning on a visit home later this week anyway. I'd love to. I'll come by Thursday afternoon".

"That's great. Thank you Rory".

"See you soon Mom. Bye".

Rory put down the phone just as Logan wandered into the kitchen.

"Who was that"? Rory couldn't help but grin. She kissed Logan's cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"How would you feel about a trip to Stars Hollow this weekend"?

He seemed to ponder over it for a few seconds and smiled "Sounds good Ace".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jess parked his car outside of Luke's Diner on Wednesday afternoon and made his way inside. The place was crowded but he spotted Luke straight away. He immediately stopped what he was doing. "Jess. What are you doing here"? He rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. "It's great to see you".

"You too. I thought I'd stop by and say hi. I still haven't met that little cousin of mine that Mom's always raving about so I thought maybe we could catch up this weekend".

"Damn. Lorelei and I have an early morning flight on Friday. We're going to Florida for a wedding but we could hang out until then and feel free to stick around until we get back. I'm sure you'd find something to keep you busy, plus…Rory's coming for the weekend to watch Lex. You could all hang out together…if that's not too weird. I mean…how did it go in New York".

"It was fine. Sure, I'll stick around. Rory and I have a lot of catching up to do but do me a favor. Don't tell her I'm here. I want it to be a surprise okay".

Luke laughed. "Sure. Come sit down. I'll get you a coffee". Jess smiled to himself. Maybe this weekend would be fun afterall!

* * *

**AN: Don't know what you all thought of this chapter but please review and let me know and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guy's sorry I've taken sooooo long to update but Ive had a serious case of writers block. Anyway this is only a short chapter but I'll write a longer one and update in the next couple of day's. Thanx to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please read and review this one and tell me what you think. Thanx. xxxxxxxxxxx :)**

Thursday morning had rolled around quickly. Logan had spent since Monday morning at Rory's apartment and this morning they both planned on packing for their weekend trip to Stars Hollow. According to Lorelai she had originally planned on asking Emily and Richard to take care of Lexie this weekend but then decided against it as she hadn't wanted to subject her youngest daughter to a full weekend with the Gilmores just yet. Rory felt happy for the first time in five years and she was hoping it would stay that way. She hadn't spoken to Jess since Sunday evening and she hadn't told Lorelai about it either. She hadn't even mentioned that Logan would be accompanying her this weekend as she hadn't wanted to ruin her good mood with an argument with her mother. She and Logan had spent the last three days eating Chinese takeout, laughing until their heads hurt and making love. After all, they had five years of lost time to catch up on and it was clear neither of them intended to waste a moment. It was bliss and she was looking forward to a weekend with Logan and Lexie and catching up with Lane.

"Good Morning Ace", Logan said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want some coffee"?

She laughed. "When do I not want coffee Huntzberger? And hands off. We have no time for distraction. We have to pack". He ignored her and turned her around to plant a kiss on those lips he loved so much.

"Packing doesn't take that long Ace". His mouth held a cheeky grin but that didn't seem to put Rory off.

"I'll have cream and sugar please".

"Okay…I'm going", he laughed. "So…" he shouted from the kitchen. "I'm guessing you have a whole list of activities planned for this weekend?"

"What makes you think that"?

"I found your list".

"Oh…damn", she said to herself.

Logan smiled as he set two mugs on the counter. It was just like Rory to be so scarily well organized, but that was one of the things he loved about her. He also suspected that she hadn't told Lorelai he would be accompanying her this weekend so he was expecting a chilly welcome but at least she and Luke would be leaving tomorrow morning and he'd have the weekend with Rory and little Lexie who he already knew would be just as entertaining as her big sister. He felt like things were so different with him and Rory this time…so right. He didn't want to let her go ever again. He clutched the small box in his pocket which contained the ring he had picked out five years ago. He didn't plan on giving it to her yet but he had it on hand and he kept telling himself he'd know when the right time was but he had to be careful because he wanted the answer to be yes this time. He went back through to Rory's bedroom to hand over her coffee and when he did, he smiled to himself as he noticed she had a checklist of what to bring with her this weekend and was studying it with the cutest concentrated look on her face.

Three hours later, they were on the road to Stars Hollow. They were in Rory's car with Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers. She knew all the words and didn't hesitate to sing along to the entire album, but Logan didn't mind one bit and realized he was more in love with her than he'd ever been. He decided to have a little fun. "You told your Mom I was coming with you didn't you"? She stopped singing and blushed slightly.

"Sure I did".

"Hmmmm" He pretended to look thoughtful. "What did she say"?

"Err…that…she…couldn't wait to see you again". Rory looked over at Logan who was smirking. "Okay, I didn't tell her", she said half laughing. "But it will be fine and she won't mind". He laughed.

"Okay Ace. If you say so".

"I do say so". They smiled at each other and then Rory turned up Fall Out Boy and resumed belting out their latest hit.

* * *

Lorelai had just finished packing her and Luke's suit cases when she heard him and Lexie come through the front door. It was three forty five and Rory would also been here soon. "I'm in here". A moment later, Lexie ran into her arms.

"When's Rory gonna get here Mom"?

"Soon Kiddo. What did you do at school today"?

"Hmmm…boring stuff".

"Sounds exciting. Where's Daddy"?

"He's in the kitchen making some coffee for you".

"See how much Daddy loves Mommy". Lexie giggles as Lorelai walked through to the kitchen with Lexie still in her arms. She set her down at the table and passed her a juice box from the refrigerator. "You want something to eat"?

"I don't think so. I ate too much at lunch time today". Lorelai smiled to herself and looked over at Luke who was also smiling. Lexie definitely took after Lorelai and Rory with her hearty appetite. Luke handed Lorelai her coffee and they both took a seat at the table with their daughter.

"So", said Luke. "Jess might come over tonight or tomorrow to see Rory and Lex. He's with Liz and TJ right now visiting with Doula but he said he'd stick around and we can all do something when he get's back".

Lorelai smiled at her husband's hopeful face. She wasn't sure how Rory would react to the news. Rory hadn't seen Jess in five years. Although, she knew Rory had a soft spot for him but she was also seeing Logan so who knew. Just then Lorelai heard a car pull up. That was probably Rory now. Lorelai jumped up and made her way over to the window. She saw Rory emerge from her car and smiled. Her smile dropped however when she spotted Logan emerging from the other side. Rory, Logan and Jess all in Stars Hollow. This weekend would certainly be eventful. Shame she wasn't going to be around to watch Rory attempt to handle it!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi Guy's. I've been having a serious case of writers block. I am really sorry its taken so long but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing my chapters ans saying such nice things. Hope you are enjoying this story. **

* * *

Lorelai opened her front door and flung her arms around Rory. "Hey Hun. Glad you're here. Lexie is very excited about this weekend". Rory smiled.

"Good because I have lots of activities planned".

"You made a list didn't you" Lorelai asked smiling. Rory did her best to look indignant.

"I did not make a list". Logan came up behind her with their bags.

"She made a very long list. Hi Lorelai".

"Ha I knew it. See how well I know you daughter. Hi Logan. I was really sorry to hear about your Grandfather".

"Thanks"

"So err…let's go inside".

As soon as they were all seated in the living room with refreshments, Luke kissed his wife and said his goodbyes to everyone before heading off to the Diner. Lexie smiled at Logan which made him blush slightly. Lorelai and Rory exchanged amused glances before Lexie took it upon herself to crawl up onto her big sisters lap. "We're gonna have fun this weekend Rory. I wrote a list of things for us to do". A smile creped onto Logan's face as he realized that in a lot of way's Lexie was a clone of Rory. The same dark features and perfect face, same out going if not somewhat crazy personality, which they both got from their mother, and their bond was amazing to watch. He realized Lorelai must have the same feeling because she was sat watching them interact with a broad smile on her face and a loving look in her eyes.

"So", Lorelai interrupted, "You and Logan should get settled and then maybe a little later we could go get Dinner at the Diner? Luke's working late tonight".

"Sounds good". Rory smiled and reached for her hold all before being stopped in her tracks by her little sister.

"Logan, where are you gonna sleep"?

"Logan…is going to sleep on the couch. Right guys"? Lorelai offered.

"Absolutely", Rory and Logan both blurted in unison.

"Okay Lex, let's go get changed". As Lorelai made her way out of the living room holding her daughters hand, she smiled back at Rory and Logan. "Just don't make too much noise when you sneak into the guest room with Rory later on. Lex is a light sleeper".

************************************************************************************

Jess breezed into the Diner around 5pm and sat at the stool he had been occupying most afternoons whilst catching up with Luke. He ordered a coffee and noticed his uncle coming towards him. "Hey Luke. Where've you been?"

"Oh just upstairs, I was getting my old hold all. Lorelai and I are leaving tomorrow and I still need to pack when I get home later on".

"So what do you keep up there these days"?

"Oh I use it for storage mostly. You could always crash up there if you wanted. You don't have to stay with your Mom", Luke smirked. He knew all too well the strain of having to spend longer than a few minutes around TJ and he guessed Doula had inherited her Fathers hyperactivity, especially when he saw the boisterous child playing with Lexie. Although he couldn't exactly say that Lexie was the most docile child, he loved her clumsy out going nature. Just like Lorelei.

"That could actually work, if you don't mind".

"Not at all bring your stuff round later on before I leave and I'll give you a set of keys".

"Thanks Luke".

"You know I would have offered to let you stay at the house but there's not much room with Rory and Logan visiting for the weekend".

"Logan huh"? Jess was suddenly interested.

"Yeah. I think he and Rory are getting quite serious. I didn't take to him when I met him but he seems to make her happy and I guess he's grown up a lot".

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm going to grab my things and I'll be back soon. See you later".

*************************************************************************************

Rory and Logan entered Luke's at 6pm and Lorelai and Lexie followed behind. They grabbed their table near the window and and waited to be served.

"This is a nice little place", Logan observed. "I remember when you brought me here on my first trip to Stars Hollow. All I seem to remember id a weekend full of hay". Rory and Lorelai laughed in unison.

"That's the magic of Stars Hollow", Rory said. "Now, I could kill for a cheese burger. Where's Luke"?

"I'll go see. He might be upstairs". Lorelai left the table and scooted off through the door that led to the upstairs apartment. Lexie then decided to take over the conversation reminiscing about her day at Kindergarten. Both Rory and Logan were listening intently when they were distracted. Jess entered the diner with his carry case and darted a smile towards their table. Just then Lorelai and Luke both appeared and took their seats.

"Hey Jess. Upstairs is ready for you. You want to join us for dinner first", Luke offered oblivious. Lorelai cast a worried glance at her daughter but just then Jess declined.

"I'll eat later but thanks. I'm going to go get settled in upstairs".

Fifteen minutes later they were all sat with their plates of food in front of them but Rory couldn't eat. What the hell did Jess think he was doing here? She had to find out. "I'll be right back. She smiled at Logan and patted his arm and then excused herself and headed upstairs. She banged on the door to Luke's old apartment and Jess answered the door wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. He smiled at Rory and moved aside to let her in. She barged past him. "What the hell are you doing here Jess? How long have you been in Stars Hollow? Did you know I was going to be here? Better yet, sis you know Logan was going to be here"?

"Okay, one question at a time. "I didn't know okay. I got here a few say's ago. Luke said you'd be watching Lexie over the weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out and talk about what happened".

"Jess I told you what happened. It was a mistake. I love Logan. I'm finally happy. Did you think you could sweep me off my feet in two days?"

"Maybe". He sighed and turned away and then out of nowhere rushed forward and planted hid lips on Rory's, wrapping his arms around her waist, as if binding her to him once and for all.

"What the hell are you doing"? Came Logan's angry voice. Rory managed to push Jess away and swiveled round to see Logan standing in the doorway. Before she had chance to speak, Logan came rushing forward and before she knew it, Logan's fist had connected with Jess' jaw and he was lying on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hi Guys. Remeber Me? Lol. Sorry for taking so long to update but Writers Block and lack of time is my only excuse. This is the new Chapter so if you're feeling kind :) read and review pleeeeease. x**

* * *

Jess picked himself up off the floor and staggered over to a chair by the small dining table. "What is wrong with you man"? Logan demanded but Jess laid his head back and rubbed his jaw.

"She doesn't know if she loves you. I was giving her option two". Jess finally offered and then both men turned to look at Rory. Her face reddened. Now she was mad.

"Jess"! She screamed. "I told you that I needed to figure out what Logan and I were. I have done that. I love him".

"Rory…you…"

Jess began but Rory held her hand up to silence him. "Jess. I'm sorry. You're important to me. You have been since the day I met you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to hurt you but for your sake, I think its time to let go".

"Rory..." He began again but something told him she wasn't finished.

"Logan and I aren't perfect. We've both made mistakes and we have a lot to figure out but I want to be with him and I need you to back off. I don't know what you were expecting from this weekend. But you won't be leaving with me on your arm if that's what you had in mind. Sorry Jess". With that Rory grabbed Logan's arm and with some reluctance he followed her back down to the Diner to finish their food and managed to plaster smiles on their faces for Luke and Lorelai.

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly with forced smiles and somewhat pathetic small talk but everyone had managed to focus their attention - all too willingly - on the very lively Lexie who had commanded everyone's attention between bites of her burger and large pieces of her cherry pie. It was now nine fifteen and Rory was tucking Lexie into bed in her old room.

She found it strange being in this place that had occupied most of her childhood with homework or reading at the desk that was now scattered with pictures of herself and Lorelai and Luke among remnants of sweet rappers, a tatty looking soft rabbit propped up against the mirror and the children's jewelry kit Rory had brought last time she had visited her little sister in Stars Hollow. The small night lamp beside the bed cast a soft glow on the peacefully sleeping six-year-old and she shuffled slightly as her arm tightened around the teddy she always slept with. Rory envied her little sister as she cast one last glance around the room before quietly shutting the door.

Everything had been so much simpler back then; when all she had to worry about was getting her home work in on time and dreaming about Harvard which was the Ivy League College of her choice in those days. Now she had a career to concentrate on and juggling a complicated romance with the man of her dreams that had walked back into her life at the most unexpected time and once again turned her world upside down. Then there was Jess. Her soul mate in so many ways but at the same time it just wasn't meant to be. At least she had the weekend with Logan and Lexie and hopefully tonight had seen the last of the drama.

* * *

Logan sat on the small sofa in front of the fire waiting for Rory who was wishing her sister goodnight. Lorelai and Luke had gotten an early night since they had an early morning flight tomorrow. What was he doing here? Was he doing the right thing? This was Rory. Of course he was. He needed her…much more than he had realized these past years they had been apart. The moment he had seen her again, there was no second guessing anything. Just like that, his world had shifted into focus and he could honestly say he was happy. What about Jess though? Was Rory ready to let him go? He hoped so. He hated that guy; so sure of himself. Cocky. Thinking he could command what he wanted in his fancy suits and three hundred dollar hair cut, with his expensive Rolex and pretentious loafers. Thinking the world was at his feet. Thinking because he had money, it entitled him to the girl.

Suddenly, Logan let out a laugh and then righted himself, checking he hadn't disturbed anyone. He realized in that moment that Jess wasn't that different after all. Maybe he had been before but even Logan could see Jess wasn't the guy he had meant for the first time six years ago. Jess was Logan Husntzberger; six years ago. He was suave and sophisticated and had a huge ego. Logan cringed to think he had once been that guy. But there was hope. Surely if he knew the enemy so well; he had a chance at taking him down.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke left for the airport at five am and although they had tried to be as quiet as possible, Logan was wide awake and on full alert for any sightings of Jess there may be today. Rory was still sleeping in the guest room and Logan sat on the sofa where he had "slept" for all intents and purposes last night. In reality, he had emerged from the guest room after Luke and Lorelai had left for Lexie's benefit. Apparently, as well as being a light sleeper, she was also an early riser and would be up in a couple of hours.

Logan couldn't sleep but he decided to slip back into bed with Rory and keep an eye on the time so that he could slip onto the sofa before Lexie woke up. He wondered what the plan was for today. Lexie was at school until later this afternoon so maybe he and Rory could sleep the day away. Then he remembered with a chuckle; Rory's trusty list. He had quickly scanned it before they had left New York and he seemed to remember something about Rory's friend Lane and her twins. That should be fun. He racked his brains and tried to remember what else had been on agenda for Friday. Something about the Inn and Sookie…….red velvet cake at Weston's……something about the book store……he was out. He was sure he'd find out soon enough anyway so he placed a kiss on the lips of his sleeping beauty and closed his eyes.

* * *

At two pm, Logan and Rory where seated at a window table in Weston's enjoying their coffee's and red velvet cake which was a welcome break. Logan had forgotten Rory's list for Friday had been a mile long and he was actually exhausted. They had visited the bookstore first after coffee at Luke's. Followed by a trip to Lane's only to discover, to Rory's disappointment, she was in Korea with her Husband, twins and Mother. Something about a cultural experience someone called Mrs. Kim had insisted on. He wasn't quite sure of the details. Then they had been dragged into Miss Patties dance studio to watch a very scary looking rehearsal followed by a short trip to Dosey's for pop tarts and ice cream. Another jolt of coffee had been followed by a drive out to the Inn to visit Sookie and a seemingly hostile French man called Michel where Sookie had insisted on feeding them lunch. Now they were eating once more and drinking more coffee. He shouldn't be surprised. Lorelai and Rory seemed to run on the stuff and couldn't go more than a couple of hours before they needed another caffeine jolt which Logan found highly amusing.

He was sure there were only three things this woman seated across from him needed to be happy. Reading material, Chinese food and coffee. He figured he could live with that and chuckled once more into his coffee cup.


End file.
